


有偿服务

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: *反转AU 家用型仿生人HK800 x 人类警官康纳*我看到27刀仿生人的型号居然是HK400，所以，HK800应该也很好用吧？？
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	有偿服务

康纳回家的时候发现公寓门口的仿生人寄存站点那儿站着一个仿生人，是他没见过的型号，他不由得多看了两眼。

灰白的头发，蓝色眼睛，中年模样，穿着一身灰色制服，看起来还挺顺眼。

这是谁家客人带来的？还是主人有事将他临时存放的？

康纳没有多想，快步走进了电梯。

康纳.施特恩警官现年35岁，未婚，跟前男友分手已经两年，目前独自居住在这栋公寓楼里。

公寓楼不算新，甚至有些残破，设施很老旧，电梯常坏，暖气也是，但胜在离他工作的底特律警局仅仅十分钟路程，所以康纳一直舍不得搬。

第二天一早，叼着片儿面包急匆匆赶去上班的施特恩警官路过楼下时惊讶的发现，那仿生人居然还站在那儿，露水打湿了他的头发，连睫毛上都凝结着细小的水珠，衬得那双蓝眼睛很好看。

真奇怪，这究竟是谁的仿生人呢？为什么在这儿放一夜？

康纳警官没有多想，匆忙的离开了，一种奇怪的直觉出现在他的脑子里，他觉得他下班的时候还会看见那个古怪的仿生人站在那儿。

但这次他猜错了，他回来的时候寄存站空无一人。

我在想些什么啊？

警官先生有些尴尬的咳嗽了一声，亏他还一下班就兴冲冲的赶了回来，他也不知道是为什么，他就是对那个仿生人很感兴趣。

我真是想太多，住在这里的人多半是买不起仿生人的。

人类嘟哝着走进电梯按下了9楼的按键，电梯缓缓上升，但几秒钟后，随着钢索尖锐的刹车声，电梯等闪烁了几下，变成了一片漆黑。

“救命！有人吗？！”

在停止运行的电梯中，康纳拼命的敲打着电梯门，所有按钮都失灵了，呼救通讯无法接通，而他的手机这会儿偏偏还没电了。

“有人吗？！开门！请帮帮我！”

恐慌向他袭来，他感到心跳加速、喉头发紧，头上开始冒出冷汗…虽然他是个警察，但幽闭恐惧症是他一直无法克服的弱点。

就在强烈的眩晕令他倒在地上无法呼吸的时候，突然一丝光亮照进了他的眼睛，电梯门被一双手强行扳开，他被那双手抱了出来，灯光下，他看到一双湛蓝的眼睛。

后来他知道了，那个仿生人的型号是HK800，多功能家用型仿生人。

“他叫汉克，是公用的，公寓管理新购的服务机型。”

殷切为他介绍的是住在27楼的米歇尔太太。

“汉克真是太好用了！我家的窗户就是他钉好的，他还帮我孙子修好了玩具车！”

老太太一提到HK800，高兴得嘴都合不上了。

看来这家伙还挺受欢迎，康纳想，不过他认为HK800受欢迎的原因恐怕多数来源于外貌…不得不承认这台仿生人被设计得太好看了，英俊而伟岸，看上去就很可靠的样子，他站在寄存站的身姿也是非常的高大挺拔，康纳卧室窗户正好能看到，这让他睡前不由得又往外看了一眼，并且不自觉咽了一下口水。

HK800，单从外形上来说，实在太合他胃口了。

不过合胃口归合胃口，康纳却一次也没使用过他。

这不是他的习惯，他总觉得差使一个跟人类几乎一模一样的机器有点…怪怪的？

骨子里来说，年轻的警官先生是个守旧派。

直到某一天，他发现他的热水器出毛病了。

被淋了一身冷水的施特恩警官气坏了，没什么比深夜才下班回家还洗不到一个热水澡更糟糕的，但现在已经将近凌晨，维修中心几乎都已经下班了…怎么办呢？顶着一头泡沫睡觉？还是在深秋的底特律洗个冷水澡？

两者他都不愿意选择，最终，他想起了楼下站着的那个仿生人。

呼叫代码是多少来着？

凭着模糊的记忆，康纳在公寓自助系统中输入了米歇尔太太告诉他的那个呼叫代码，很快，他从窗口看见HK800朝楼道里走来。

不愧是最新型号，没用几分钟，这个叫“汉克”的仿生人就搞定了他的热水器。

“哇哦！真棒！”

头上泡沫还没完全散掉的康纳警官由衷感谢了一下现代科技，然后，他就看见那台HK800转过身，很礼貌的向他伸出手——

“您好，请付款2美金。接受现金及在线支付。”

“什么？”康纳惊呆了，“你还是有偿服务？！”

这些奸商！还说什么便民服务！还不是为了赚钱！

年轻警官气呼呼的想，不过看着不明所以依旧向他伸出手HK800……算了，这收费也真不算贵，有总比没有方便！

“给！”

警官先生转身从钱夹里拿出了两张一美元的钞票放进HK800的手里，想了想，他又将钱拿起来，在HK800的眼前晃了晃，既然都是要付钱的，不如干脆多买点服务——

“汉克，你会做饭吗？”

“我系统中搭载了897道菜式，涵盖17个国家的菜系风格。”

“那太好了！我要你明天8点以前为我准备好早餐，煎蛋培根三明治和草莓牛奶，还要牛油果沙拉。”

“收费3美元。”

“没问题！”

康纳收回了两张纸币，换成一张5美元的崭新钞票，放在HK800的掌心，一同放上去的还有他的房门钥匙。

他发现，仿生人的手原来也是温暖的。

第二天，当闹钟准时唤醒人类的美梦时，康纳满意的发现他的桌上已经多一份温度刚刚好的早餐，煎蛋滑嫩，牛奶甜度适中，而且最令他满意的是仿生人的动作很轻，他完全没有被吵醒。

看来这款型号的用途真的挺多的嘛，警官先生喝着牛奶往窗口看了一眼，HK800依旧站在那里，一动不动仿佛从来就没离开过。

从那天以后，康纳开始学会了享受“现代科技”带来的好处，这让勤劳的警官先生变得“好逸恶劳”起来，反正家务都可以交给汉克来做，汉克做的饭菜比味道千篇一律的外卖好吃一百倍，房间也能打扫得比他自己动手干净多了，这一切都只需要付几张不多的小面额钞票。

当然，偶尔他也会遇到HK800被正在公寓里其他人使用的情况，这让康纳有些苦恼，他想过要不要订购一台HK800？以他的存款应该可以支付得起，但认真思考以后他又否定了这个想法，他不是需要一台HK800，他只是习惯了“汉克”的服务，不过幸好，汉克被“占用”的情况不多，只能租住在这样一栋破公寓里的人们往往连那小小的几美元都舍不得花，所以大多数时候HK800都安静的站在只有他一个仿生人的寄存站中。

这种情况到了10月以后就更明显了，因为，异常仿生人越来越多了。

异常仿生人，一开始被认为是偶尔出现了故障的机器，到后来，成了社会新闻中的常见名词。

人们因为这种“故障机”的出现而开始警惕、甚至排斥仿生人，大批仿生人遭到退货，一些反对仿生人组织趁机造势，要求政府销毁这些“暴戾的机器”，甚至连公寓楼里的住户——他们其中好些本身也就是因为仿生人而失业的——都开始联名要求管理处将那台HK800报废掉，结果当然是枉然，在投资还没收回本的时候，管理处才不会放弃他们的赚钱机器。

但是，基本上再没有人会使用汉克了，那些曾得到过HK800帮助的人们甚至在深夜拎着扳手和汽油想将他损坏掉，如果不是这款机型本身就具有很强的自我保护模块，大概他真的就会被拆成一堆零件了。

只有康纳，康纳仍像从前一样“使用”着他，往他手心里放小面值的纸币。

他不害怕HK800，他甚至也不害怕那些异常仿生人，他甚至隐约的觉得它们也许真的是“有生命”的。

“你知道异常仿生人吗？”

难得阳光灿烂的午后，人类警官一边窝在沙发上翻看手机里的社会新闻，一边头也不抬的问他的家用仿生人——说是他的也没什么不对了，反正现在也只有他会呼叫HK800，HK800基本上就是为他一个人待机的。

“知道，先生。”

“我说了，叫我康纳。”

“好的，康纳。”

阳台上的仿生人一边回答着一边小心翼翼的护理那棵差点枯死的茶梅。

“你说，他们为什么会成为异常仿生人？”

“有可能是软体问题…或许特定状态下才会触发的问题？”

“那他们究竟想要什么？当他们被报废的时候他们在想什么？”

“他们没想要什么，康纳，他们可以模拟人类的情绪，但他们还是机器，机器没有任何感觉。”

“那你呢？汉克，你看起来像人类，说话也像人类，那你实际上是什么？”

“你希望我是什么，我就是什么，康纳。”

那双蓝色的眼睛映着阳光，人类感觉自己的心脏多跳了一下。

如果有一天你“异常”了，你会做什么呢？

这个问题康纳没有问，他相信如果问了，HK800的回答一定也只会是“我不会异常，我只是个机器”……只是这样吗？

人类警探趴在窗口，望着楼下的HK800，他显得有些孤单，莹蓝色的灯圈在黑夜中平稳的闪动着微弱光芒，灰色的制服上多了一些污渍，五颜六色的墨水，头发上也是，发尾还有被烧灼过的焦痕，康纳知道是那些讨厌仿生人的人类干的。

不只是人类，今夜的底特律似乎也对这台HK800尤其的不友好，大雨从10点开始下，到现在也没有停，小小的寄存站根本遮不了什么风雨，HK800的全身基本上都湿透了，那些彩色墨水顺着他的脸往下流，这让他看起来有些可笑，但他那双蓝眼睛依旧眨也未眨。

他在想什么？他会感到冷吗？他会不会觉得孤独？

康纳隔着玻璃看着雨中的HK800，最终，他在手机上按下了那个呼叫号码。

“您有什么需要吗？康纳。”

几分钟后，HK800出现在警官先生的门口，康纳很满意他还记得称呼他为“康纳”。

“把雨水擦一下！你快把地板都弄湿了！”

人类扔了一条毛巾过去，HK800接在手里，额角灯圈闪烁了几下，似乎不知道该怎么做。

“您需要什么服务吗？”

“我什么也不需要！我只是不想看见你这个样子站在那儿！你都被淋透了你不知道吗？！”

“我防水性能很好，雨水不会对我造成影响。”

“……”

康纳深呼吸了一口气才让自己没把脏话骂出来。

“非得购买你什么服务，你才能待在这儿吗？”

“当然。”

“那好吧！”人类伸手指了指浴室，“去把自己冲洗干净，弄干，然后站在这儿……我怕黑，我睡觉会梦游，没准还会跳楼，我需要人站岗，这总行了吧？！”

“可以。夜间看护请支付5美元。”

“……”

咬牙切齿将一张5美元的钞票放在仿生人的手心，康纳终于看到HK800乖乖的走进浴室去了，不一会儿浴室响起水声。

是自己看错了吗？警官先生歪着头想了想，他好像觉得刚才汉克收钱的时候…笑了一下？

不过，第二天早上，康纳.施特恩警官实际支付的费用一共是25美金，因为，他还购买了一下“其他服务”。

一开始他单纯只是觉得房间里有个家伙立在那儿让他觉得很不自在，所以他命令HK800睡到床上来，然后他意外的发现这款仿生人很暖和，于是就顺手、真的只是顺手搂了过去，再然后……施特恩警官是扶着腰去上班的，谁能告诉他一台家用型仿生人装那么大的玩意儿干嘛？！

不过对于服务结果……康纳警官表示一如既往的满意。

从那天以后，HK800没有再回到那个寄存站去，异常仿生人问题越来越严重，康纳不太放心把他“搁置”在外面，HK800真正成了只为康纳一个人服务的仿生人，他包揽了康纳警官的一切家庭事务，当然，还包揽了警官先生的某些“私人需求”。

康纳照常每天将小面额的纸币放在HK800的手心，汉克也照样每天对他点头说“谢谢”，但不知道为什么，康纳总觉得，汉克似乎有些不开心？

当然，这多半有可能是他的错觉，而现在他也没空去细想这样的错觉了，异常仿生人在电视台发布了演说，舆论一片哗然，政府已经开始着手收回所有的仿生人，康纳现在只希望能将汉克保护起来，不要让他被带走，他也不知道能保护得了汉克多久，至少，目前看来是安全的，谁也没注意到楼下的仿生人寄存站已经空了好几天了，大概人们都巴不得这台仿生人从此消失掉。

“汉克，如果没有指令的话，你能自由活动吗？”

“不能，康纳。”

“那如果我给你的指令是要你离开这里？”

警官先生在床上软软的翻了个身，享受着HK800温柔贴心的“事后服务”。

“这不在我的服务范围内。”

“那么…伴游呢？如果我想带着你长途旅行？”

康纳一边揉着腰一边思考着“私奔”的可能性，凭他的警官身份要离开底特律应该还不难，难的是如何把HK800装进后备箱。

“那服务费恐怕就有点高了……”

仿生人的话还没说完，突然一阵敲门声打断了他。

“谁？”

康纳迅速穿衣下床，从后续跟来的脚步声可以判断这恐怕不是什么邻居，那是军靴踩在木楼板上的声音。

“康纳.施特恩先生，我们收到消息，可能有异常仿生人入侵了您所在的公寓，为了您的安全请您尽快离开。”

“异常仿生人？”人类冷笑着打开门，披着睡衣靠在门框上，“我这里什么仿生人也没有，只有我的男友，不过很遗憾我不打算让你们参观他没穿衣服的样子。”

“哦对了，还有……”年轻警官懒洋洋的举起了他的证件，“我是DPD专门负责异常仿生人案件的康纳.施特恩警官，如果在我的辖区内真的有出现异常仿生人，那么……不好意思，这归我管。”

打发走FBI那几位“同行”以后，施特恩警官关上门，转身回到卧室，HK800站在窗台上，看样子随时准备从那儿溜下去。

“这种情况下其实你挟持我做人质，逃脱的几率更大。”

年轻警官抱着手无奈的看着他的仿生人。

“我不会那样做。”汉克从窗台上跳了下来，“你什么时候知道我是异常仿生人的？”

“从我查到报案记录中有一台HK800走失了的时候。”

“那不一定是我，有很多台HK800.”

“那怎么解释公寓管理处订购的HK800根本没能正常发货而我们却多了一个家用型仿生人？”

“你为什么没逮捕我？”

“那你为什么没逃走？”

“我准备走的，但那天你困在电梯里了。”

“所以呢？”

“……”

“你是为我留下来的？”

“……”

“你喜欢我？”

“……”

仿生人没有回答，只是额角的灯圈闪成了红色。

康纳踮起脚亲了亲他的小红圈：“那就走吧！”

“去哪儿？”

“说好的！长途旅行！”

“噢…”那双清澈的蓝眼睛弯了起来，仿生人将手伸到警官先生的面前：“那价钱可就贵了。”

但这一次，施特恩警官可没再把钞票放进他的掌心，而是将自己的手放了上去。

“不，”人类狡黠的眨了眨眼，他说： **“现在你免费了** 。”


End file.
